


Second rate hero

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, angst on the side, friendships, good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘Yet another scenario booklet starring some more, but lesser loved heroes.’‘You try to stay optimistic despite being viewed as a second rate hero. However you find comfort when you run into a hero with the same problem as you. And things slowly start to develope from there.’





	1. Power Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You quirk, strengths and weaknesses.’

Vlad:

Supserspeed-Faster than the speed of light. You are by far the fastest speedster seen in centuries. Managing to run upside buildings, launch yourself through time, and even phase through objects. The only downside is your high metabolism, if you aren’t constantly eating you’ll starve. You also suffer from insomnia due to your fast pulse.

 

 

Sir night eye:

Nanite manipulation-Your body creates nanites at will, forming techno armor and weapons on command. The only downside is that the larger an object is, the less nanites you have to use. So make sure that suite of yours doesn’t break because you won’t be able to make another one for another three hours.

 

 

Fatgum:

Lucky strike-You have the power of incredible luck on your side. Nothing can ever go wrong for you. Well, technically speaking. In battle your luck is infinite. No matter how hard the enemy tries they can never defeat you. The only downside to this power is that if overused it causes migraines, nosebleeds, and bodily fatigue.

 

 

Kamui wood:

Water bender-You have the ability to control any and all bodies of water. You can use the water in the air around you in a pinch but you tend to carry water canisters with you. Your only downside being the larger the body of water, the harder you must concentrate to control it.


	2. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The heroes meet you for the first time, and their impressions of you.’

Vlad:

-He was in full costume per usual since he had to teach that day. He had been trying to drop his dog off at the vet on his way to school.

-A flash of bright blue and instantly you were in front of him. Blue electricity flickering around your legs before vanishing completely.

-You were almost literally bouncing as you pointed at Yawata, his bulldog.

-“Oh my gosh! Can i pet her?!” You beamed. Seeming to radiate energy with your chipper attitude.

-He was apprehensive at first. He had no idea who you were. He had never seen your costume before or you quirk.

-Aizawa hadn’t commented about you. He wasn’t quite certain he should let you anywhere near Yawata.

-But the look on your face of pure joy was slowly diminishing that wariness. He gave a small nod watching you carefully.

-“I suppose so.”

-“Thanks! Awh, she’s so cute!” You cooed dropping into a crouch. Gently stroking the dog’s forehead and ears.

-Perhaps you weren’t so bad. Yawata seemed to like you. That must be a good sign

-“Ahaha! She licked me!”

-Definitely a good sign.

 

 

Sir night eye:

-He was downtown at the time. Attempting to have his glasses repaired for the hundredth time. Mirio might become a great hero in the future.

-However right now he tended to be a bit excitable. Which led to things breaking. Similar to someone else he knew when he was younger.

-He walked out of the shop in time to see a large robot towering over two street thugs. The cops thanking it before hauling the two teens away.

-He expected the robot to be some sort of new drone. Perhaps the police stepping up their game in an attempt to help keep down the crime rate.

-It wasn’t until the suite seemed to dissolve and you appeared did he realize you were a hero. Though he hadn’t the slightest clue to who you were.

-He certainly hadn’t heard about you or you quirk before. Just who were you?

-He made his way over to you. Cautious to approach just incase you weren’t as heroic as you appeared.

-“Hello, might i inquire as to what hero agency you work for?” He asked bluntly. You jumped at the man’s sudden presence.

-“Ohmygosh! You scared me! Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people?” You huffed crossing your arms. He arched an eyebrow studying you more carefully.

-You were on the small side. Which you made up for with an obvious attitude. You appeared to have a fiery spirit.

-You wouldn’t last long as a hero though. Not with how you spoke to others and that attitude of yours.

-“Hey, you’re sir nighteye, right? You have a pretty cool quirk. Hey, do you know any hero agencies that are hiring?”

-Okay, maybe you weren’t to bad, but you still wouldn’t last.

 

 

Fatgum:

-Okay, so your first meeting wasn’t the best or most impressive.

-You literally fell ontop of him. A villain had thrown you off the top of an eighty foot building.

-Taishiro didn’t even see you. You just kinda landed on him. You continuously apologized.

-He was just glad he had his quirk activated at the time. Otherwise you’d both be sidewalk pancakes.

-“Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked for the hundreth time. He offered a sincere nod. A bright smile on his face.

-“Of course! I’m tougher than i look, even if i do look like a marshmallow.”

-“I’m really sorry! My quirk doesn’t always work like i want it to. Instead of helping myself and others it sometimes only helps me,” you started to ramble yet another apology off. However Taishiro didn’t mind.

-He was just glad you were alright. You seemed like such a kind person if you were honestly this worried about him of all people. You were the one who got dropped from eight hundred feet after all.

-“-and sometimes it even backfires on me! I never get to choose when my luck works or not. Again, i’m really sorry!”

-Definitely a purebred sweetheart. 

 

 

Kamui woods:

-This man tries so hard to be a good hero. Yet there always seemed to be somebody else who’d show up and steal his thunder.

-He was sprinting down the street giving chase to two robbers. Both having similar flexibility quirks. Allowing them to move a lot easier and a lot faster than him. 

-He was close on their heels when he caught a glimpse of bright blue. You seemed to appear out of thin air. Running alongside him. Although it was quite obvious you were faster.

-He thought you were going to pass him by. That you’d defeat the villains before him and take the credit. His pace slowed as he already resigned himself to giving up.

-What he did not expect was to suddenly be whizzing through the air on a makeshift waterslide. He was startled to say the least as you ran underneath him.

-“Go get them! I’ll help evacuate the citizens from the area so you can fight!” You grinned waving up at him.

-He had no idea who you were but you had definitely just made it onto the top of his favorite persons list.


End file.
